The present invention relates to a drawer having metal drawer frames or side walls to which a front plate is fastened by front plate holding means, at least one strip of plastics material being fastened to the drawer frames and inserted into grooves in the drawer frames, and such grooves may have lateral undercuts.
Beside drawers each of which is made as an integral piece, in particular drawers of plastics material, drawers which are assembled of several parts are used. Such drawers are frequently provided with fittings which are part of the pull-out guide assembly and facilitate extraction and insertion of the drawer from and into the body of the piece of furniture.
Modern drawers of the afore-mentioned kind further have front plate holding means which allow adjustment of the position of the front plate after mounting thereof to correct the alignment of the drawer with respect to the joints and to the front plate of the piece of furniture, after the drawer has been inserted into the body of the piece of furniture.
Also metal drawer frames have frequently been in use. The runner roller of the pull-out guide device on the side of the drawer can be mounted at such metal drawer frames, and equally the pull-out flange of the pull-out guide assembly can be integrated with such drawer frame. In particular with drawers which are used in pieces of furniture for living rooms or kitchens, it is required to provide the metal drawer frames with coatings to enhance the overall appearance of the piece of furniture. A coating of plastics material generally is used, because metal is frequently considered as being "cold" in the living area.
It has been found that in the case of a deficient guiding of the drawer in the pull-out guide assembly the coating at the outer wall of the drawer often suffers considerable wear in the region which is closest to the furniture side wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,834 discloses a drawer which has aluminum frames into which strips of plastics material are inserted.